


falling apart

by bluemccns



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, if u squint u can see him nut, imma just come out and say it this is sin, like as close to smut as i will ever get to writing probably, mentions of past v/rika, very vague reference to domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemccns/pseuds/bluemccns
Summary: a drabble i wrote for a friend featuring v and her original mc





	falling apart

Losing his vision meant V had to learn to do several things all over again; things as simple as getting dressed, taking a shower, or putting on his shoes became challenges when they used to be second nature. He would never drive again. He couldn't cook his own meals. The independence he had taken for granted withered away with his sight, and the man that had once prided himself on being the guiding light for a broken girl found himself in the dark. Somewhere along the way, he realized that there were some things that could not ever truly be fixed. The metaphorical mirror of trust had shattered, and so had she. It was through her that V came to the conclusion that yes, people could be irreversibly damaged, and he only felt it fair that he become irreversibly damaged, too. For months, he kindly refused treatment. He had failed to heal her emotional wounds, and so he would graciously live with the physical ones she had inflicted upon him. 

She left, and his sun was gone; he had been left to stumble through the blackness of night alone. It was a punishment he felt he had earned. Everything was his fault. If only he had been more compassionate. If only he had not let her wander on her own. If only, if only, if only... Those words gnawed at his consciousness day and night, demons eating away at him with venomous fangs laced with remorse. Sometimes, it felt as though the darkness would swallow him completely, and he would have let it had it not been for one persistent flicker of light. A single glimmer in a sea of nothingness, his guiding star.

"Yuri." Her name was a sigh of relief on parted lips, whispered into the stillness of the bedroom that was ever so slightly buzzing with an air of anticipation. He had been here before, recalling the familiarity of cotton sheets against bare skin and subtle bite of rope against bony wrists. She rendered him helpless in the best kind of way; a way that only she was allowed to witness. Unable to move, unable to see, V permitted himself to be completely at her mercy, but in his heart of hearts, he knew he always was. It was not in a purely physical way; blindness left him vulnerable to anyone willing to take advantage of him. It was in the way he trusted her. The way he let go and allowed himself to fall again in the hopes that she would be there to catch him, or at the very least, put the broken pieces back together when he hit the ground. She always did. 

V knew he could never be fixed, and he hadn't particularly wanted to be. His burdens were ones he chose to bear. All he could do was hope to have his flaws accepted, and Yuri did. She accepted him, showing love to every crack in the surface with feather light touches and kisses so soft he could have cried. The warmth of her fingertips radiated through his entire being, and it felt as though his body and soul were illuminated with a golden glow. There was a feeling of pure wanting and love tightening his chest that he never thought he would feel again, but she brought it to life each time. 

As time passed, he always found himself becoming more and more desperate. The softness of her body, the lips against his throat, and the mischievous fingers dancing along overheated skin caused him to unravel. It was always so meticulous. She took him apart piece by piece at an agonizing rate that had his hips lifting from the mattress, blindly chasing after the bliss that she kept just out of his reach. Only when his entire body was trembling did she take pity on him, freeing his hands from their restraints. Every time, without fail, his arms would hold her tightly, clinging to her in order to bring them over the edge together. 

Once he was able to breathe again, he freed her from his grasp, and was always met with the pleasant feeling of gentle fingers combing through sweat dampened hair. 

"I love you, Jihyun," she would say, and the two of them would put themselves back together again.


End file.
